


The King and his servant

by Winmance



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bottom Laurent, Cocky Damen, King Laurent, M/M, Riding, Servant Damen, Smut, Top Damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: aurent was eating his breakfast when he first noticed the new servant.He’s not quite sure how he didn’t see him before; the man is huge, tall and strong, making him stand out from the rest of the crowd and impossible to miss. He doesn’t look like he’s very good at his job, holding the dish with his fingers inside instead of under, but he looks confident enough that someone could believe he had been working here for a while.ORDamianos is the new servant and Laurent is not quite fond of him





	The King and his servant

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the really sweet [readerwriteme](https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https%3A%2F%2Freaderwriterme.tumblr.com%2F)

Laurent was eating his breakfast when he first noticed the new servant.

He’s not quite sure how he didn’t see him before; the man is huge, tall and strong, making him stand out from the rest of the crowd and impossible to miss. He doesn’t look like he’s very good at his job, holding the dish with his fingers inside instead of under, but he looks confident enough that someone could believe he had been working here for a while.

“You’re new,” Laurent says when the servant starts pouring him water.

“Is that a question, my king?” The servant asks, a smirk on his face.

There’s a hint of mockery behind the words and Laurent clenches his jaw. How dare he make fun of him like that? He’s his king. He’s supposed to respect him, to fear him.

“No, it isn’t,” he says simply, keeping his voice neutral. He’s still trying to work on his reputation and surely yelling at a servant his very first day isn’t a good idea. “What’s your name?” he asks before adding, “see, now that was a question.”

“Damianos, my King. But my friends call me Damen.” Laurent nods, a sign for the servant to walk away, and finishes his breakfast quietly.

Still, he can see Damianos watching him from the corner of his eye, and even though he tries to reassure himself that the man is probably not a threat, he can’t help but stare back when their eyes meet. If Damianos thinks he can scare him in any way, he will be disappointed.

 

 

 

He’s waiting to be attended to for the night when Damianos steps in his room. He’s still carrying the same cocky attitude as if it was his birthright to walk this castle.

He doesn’t say anything, simply continues moving until he’s face-to-face with Laurent, his stupid smirk still on his face, as if all of this was nothing but a joke to him.

“I’m here to attend you,” he says.

“Then attend me.” He didn’t mean for his voice to sound so harsh. Or maybe he did. It doesn’t matter because Damianos doesn’t seem to be even slightly affected by his tone. He doesn’t complain, doesn’t tense, doesn’t even acknowledge it, which only makes Laurent more annoyed.

To be fair, Damianos manages to get Laurent out of his clothes pretty easily. He doesn’t get lost in the laces, which is surprising considering the size of his fingers, and he doesn’t frown when he takes the first layer off, only to find there’s more to take off under.

“You’ve done this before,” Laurent says, making sure to use the right tone so as not to be mistaken for a question.

“If I had undressed you before, my king, both of us would remember it.”

Laurent feels his cheeks turning red immediately, having not anticipated such an answer. Damianos notices it, and a stupid smirk appears on his face once again, making Laurent blush again, but this time from anger.

Violently, he pulls his arm out of Damianos’s grip, as if his touch was fire, before taking a step back.

“You think I would take a barbarian like you to my bed?”

“To your bed, against the wall, on the balcony. Maybe on a horse, even. I’ve always wanted to try that.”

“On a ho- Get out of my room.” Laurent orders, “Now!”

“As you wish, my King,” he says, stepping closer until there are only a scant few inches between them. Laurent wants to push him away, to have him whipped in public for his disrespect, but he doesn’t. Instead, his eyes drop to Damianos’s lips, to his arms that are far too big and too close to his waist. He could probably hold him using only one arm and still be able to move him like a doll. He’ll have him whip tomorrow. Maybe tonight, even. “But if you change your mind I will be in the servant’s quarters.”

“I won’t change my mind,” he says coldly.

“I’m sure you won’t,” Damianos replies with a smirk.

“I will have you throw in the dungeon.”

“Wouldn’t thought you were so kinky.”

“Guards!” Laurent yells. The men enter his room in a hurry but without seeing any immediate threat, they wait for Laurent’s order. “Escort him out of here.”

“My King-“

“It’s fine, I’ll follow you,” Damianos says, raising his hands placatingly. “I’ll hold my breath until we next see each other, My King.”

“Then you’ll die.”

At those words, Damianos burst into laughter before leaving the room, escorted by the still awkward guards.

Laurent would be boiling with anger if he wasn’t focusing so hard on trying to get his body under control.

 

 

 

 

After slavery was abolished, Laurent made it a point of honor to make sure that servants were treated correctly. With that came giving them rooms and free time. Usually, the servants would stay in their main room until almost 10 pm then go to bed. It’s not a surprise, then, when Laurent enters the room to see all the servants sitting around the table, some playing card game while some are simply relaxing or eating cheese.

They all stand when they see him, inclining their heads respectfully.

“Is everything alright, My King?” One of the servants asks, surprised to see their king in their room, even more so at this time of night.

“Yes. I apologize for disturbing your evening, but I would like to ride.”

“Ride, My King? Now?” The servant looks horrified, and he instantly turns toward Damianos, who’s standing at the end of the table, his eyes glued to Laurent.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to take your horse out?”

“No,” he says, before turning toward the exit. He stops before stepping out of the room and turns to look at Damianos. “What are you waiting for? An invitation?”

“No, My King.”

He almost trips over his own feet trying to move too fast, and Laurent rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“I hope you’re better with your cock than you are with your feet,” he says as they start walking toward his room.

“Only one way to find out, isn’t there?” He winks and Laurent only has a few seconds to register what is happening before Damianos’s hand finds its way to his ass.

“You’re taking too much liberty,” he says, pushing Damianos’s hand away. “I’m not expecting you to do anything but lay still and do what I say.”

“As you wish, My King.”

There’s a hint of a laugh in Damiano's voice, but Laurent brushes it off. He doesn’t want to change his decision, even if it means having to deal with Damianos’s impertinence.

They finally walk into the room, the guards let them in with blank expression on their faces, through Laurent supposes this will be the talk of the night between them.

He lets himself fall onto the chair next to the windows, one leg pulled close to his chest while the other is on the floor, and he waits.

Damianos is standing in the middle of the room, his eyes glued to Laurent, waiting for him to give him order. He wonders how long he could make him stand like that without moving, without doing anything. He’s sure that Damianos would stay like that all night if that’s what Laurent wanted.

It’s an incredible power, to have someone as big and dangerous as Damianos under your command and Laurent fears he may get used to it.

“Undress yourself.”

He did as he was ordered, his hands untying chiffon until the fabric falls to the floor, his eyes not leaving Laurent for even a second,

Laurent eyes him from head to toe, trying to take in every bit of his body, his attention holding a little longer than it should on the member between his legs.

It’s a pleasant surprise to see that Damianos is well proportioned, his cock already standing proudly, hard and ready.

“Like what you see?” Damianos asks.

“It seems adequate, yes,” he says, getting up from his chair and walking toward him.

Slowly, he raises his hand and rests it on Damiano's chest, feeling every bit of muscle under it. His skin is hot under his hand and Laurent can see him shivering under his touch. He lets his hand travel down, his fingers barely grazing him from time to time, until he reaches his cock.

He takes it in his hand and starts to stroke him, slowly enough that he knows it can’t be enough to send him over the edge, but still enough to make him moan.

“If you keep doing that, My King, I can’t promise I’ll last long once inside of you.”

Laurent smiles and let’s go of his cock, taking a step back.

“Attend me.”

With expert fingers, Damianos removes his shirt, tossing it to lay on the floor behind them, but when Laurent expect him to start working on his pants, Damianos presses his lips to his chest.

He holds his breath in surprise but doesn’t say anything. Damiano's lips move from his chest to his nipples, taking one into his mouth and playing with it, biting and licking as if it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

“Stop.” Laurent breathed out, feeling his legs already shaking. He doesn’t want to come like this, with nothing else but Damianos’s lips on his nipples. “Come on, undress me. Now.”

But Damianos’s lips don’t leave his body. Instead, he lets his lips travel the same way Laurent had with his hand earlier until he finds himself kneeling on the floor in front of him.

He pushes Laurent’s pants down, freeing his hard cock.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, his hot breath directly against Laurent’s cock. “So damn beautiful.”

He starts kissing the tip of it before delicately taking it in his mouth, sucking softly.

Laurent throws his head back, hands curled in Damianos’s hair as he fights against pressing deeper into his mouth. He’s sure Damianos wouldn’t mind, in fact, there’s a good chance he’s expecting it. But instead, Laurent pushes him away gently.

“Lay on the bed.” Laurent orders.

“I want to get you ready,” Damianos admits, his hands moving from Laurent’s hips to his ass, one finger sliding between his ass cheeks until he can touch his hole. “Oh,” he says.

“Yes,” he answers, his cheeks turning a light red. “I- Didn’t want to waste time.”

“Did you think of me? When you got yourself ready?”

There’s a second finger pressing in next to the first one, and Laurent as to hold on Damianos’s shoulders so as not to fall.

“Yes. Thought about all the things we’ll do together, how strong you are, how easily you could hold me against the wall and fuck me right here.”

“That’s what you want?”

“Not now. Later, maybe. Now, I just want you to lay down on the bed.”

Damianos gets up and positions himself on his back, his cock standing proudly between his legs.

Laurent licks his lips, his heart beating so wildly in his chest that he’s afraid it may pop out. It doesn’t though, so he climbs on the bed, one leg on either side of Damianos’s thighs.

He reaches for the oil next to the bed and starts lubing Damianos’s cock before positioning himself above and resting it against his rim.

“Next time, I’ll have you bend me over and eat me out.”  He stars pressing down, “Or maybe you’ll do it while I stand, bury your face in my ass until I fall to the floor.”

He keeps pressing down until he can feel all of Damianos inside of him. He’s so deep that he’s almost sure he could see the outline of his cock if he looked at his stomach.

He starts lifting up and back slowly, feeling every inch of Damianos’s cock with every move. He closes his eyes to savor the moment, Damianos’s hands around his waist, searching for any contact he can get.

“You’re huge,” he breathes out, starting to move faster. “So fucking huge.”

“Too much?”

“No. Perfect.”

He opens his eyes just in time to see Damianos smiling at him, his eyes caught between tenderness and lust.

He smiles back before riding him harder, his hands on his chest as he tries to hold himself up, hips moving as fast as he can.

“Kiss me,” he moans. “Kiss me, Damianos.”

“I can’t reach you like that.”

“Then find a solution.”

Damianos seems to understand what he is asking, pushing himself up until he’s sitting on the bed, Laurent sitting on his lap, his cock still inside him.

He slides his fingers in Laurent’s hair, pulling his head back so he can kiss him correctly, his tongue entering his mouth at the same time his left-hand takes control of the movement, pulling Laurent off his cock and back on it again.

A long moan escapes Laurent's mouth, and he finally allows his body to relax completely, knowing that now, Damianos is the one controlling the situation.

“Fuck me,” he whispers. “Make your King proud.”

With one movement, Damianos switches them until Laurent is the one laying on his back with Damianos on top of him. He kisses him again before starting a new rhythm, slower than the one Laurent had set.

His lips move from his mouth to his neck, devouring every bit of skin he can find.

Laurent closes his eyes, his breathing becoming incontrollable from all the pleasure he is receiving. Damianos knows exactly what to do and how to do it, thrusting just the right way to make Laurent feel as much pleasure as possible.

“You’re so good, My King,” Damianos moans against his neck.

His body is out of control, shaking and rolling under Damianos for the sole purpose of pulling him deeper.

Damianos fucks him like that for a few more minutes, altering between soft and long thrusts and deep, fast ones. Every time, it forces a breath and a moan out of Laurent, who’s trying to hold on to anything he can find: the sheets, Damianos’s back, and even the headboard, though Damianos quickly pulls his hands away from the last one, worried that he could hurt himself.

“Are you close, My King?” Damianos asks, thrusting harder than before.

“Yes, I’m close,” he breathes out, rocking his ass so he can try and meet Damianos’s thrusts.

He feels Damianos sliding his hand between their chests until he can reach his cock and start stroking him with the same rhythm he’s fucking him.

It doesn’t take more than a few seconds before Laurent is coming, his legs gripping hard around Damianos’s body to hold him deep inside. He feels himself tightening around Damianos’s cock, and then they’re both screaming, fucking each other through their orgasms.

“Laurent!” Damianos screams in pleasure, pushing inside of Laurent one last time before coming.

“Damen.” Laurent breathes out, finding Damen’s mouth and kissing him with all the love he can.

They’re both breathing hard, their foreheads resting against each other, while Laurent’s legs slowly lose their grip, until they’re resting on the bed.

Slowly, so as not to hurt him, Damen slides out and rolls out of the bed, stealing one last kiss on his way.

He comes back almost immediately with a piece of cloth to start cleaning them both, which makes Laurent blush furiously.

He drops a kiss on the inside of each of Laurent’s thighs before coming back to bed and lying next to him.

“Come here, _Agapiménos._ ”

Laurent smiles and rolls into Damen’s arms, his head resting on his chest. Two years ago, he would have needed to leave the room and be alone for a while. Now, he can lay there on Damen’s chest without feeling dirty or bad.

He’s fighting against sleep, not wanting the moment to end, but it appears to be a hard task with Damen caressing his hair the way he does.

They’re interrupted by someone knocking on the door, and Laurent’s heart immediately misses a beat. It’s the middle of the night, which means that the only reason someone would knock is that there’s a problem.

“Come in,” he says, sitting up on the bed.

“Please tell me you’re done fucking,” Nikandros begs as he enters the room, eyes closed.

Laurent rolls his eyes and slides back into the bed, realizing that there’s nothing happening except for Nikandros being a pain in the ass, as usual.

“No, we’re not.” Damen laughs. “What do you want, brother?”

“Just making sure that you were back in your room. People were a little concerned, to see their King acting as a servant while the other King bossed him around.”

“People should mind their own business.” Laurent lets out, “Don’t they think their King is big enough to protect himself?”

“They do. They simply things that their Kings should keep their… sexual roleplay in their room.”

“Thank you, Nikandros.” Damen hurries to say, not wanting to see Laurent murder him. “You can go to sleep now. I won’t leave my room again this night.”

“Fine.” He says, though he still looks angry. Damen feels a little guilty knowing that Nikandros probably had to reassure their people that no, their King hadn’t lost his mind, but then he looks at Laurent and all his guilt vanishes. “Goodnight, My Kings.”

“Goodnight Nikandros,” Laurent says, a little softer.

“Goodnight, friend.”

Nikandros nods before closing the door, leaving them alone again.

“You two should stop acting like you hate each other,” he says, lying back in his original position. “I know you don’t.”

Laurent doesn’t answer, simply rolls back into his arms, ready to fall asleep.

“Did you like it?” Laurent asks after a while.

“Oh yes. Definitely. Through I really thought you were gonna have me sleeping with the servants.”

Laurent laughs, lifting his head until he can kiss him.

“I wouldn’t have let you sleep in any bed other than mine.”

He repositioned himself, holding on Damen a little tighter.

“Next time,” he says, “I could be the servant if you liked to.”

Even the thought of Nikandros hating him isn't enough for him to say no. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever say how much I love Laurent and Damen ? No ? Well, I do.  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/winmance) . Come and say Hi !


End file.
